I Think My Power Went Out
by synystergates6661
Summary: The power is out, Sakura is home alone with Sasuke and neither one of them can control themselves. Lemon


\I Think My Power Went Out.

\ I had just gotten home from a long day at my best friend, Ino's house and it was storming. I walked up onto my porch and pulled out my house keys. I unlocked the door and stepped inside to be greeted my husky named, Alex. I scratched behind his ears and walked straight up the stairs to get out of my soaking wet clothes. As soon as I stepped foot into my bedroom my phone started vibrating in my pocket. I took it out and looked at the caller i.d. I saw it was the man I love most in this world. I pressed the send button and put the phone against my ear.

"Hey babe, what's up?"

I said into the phone. He replied saying,

"nothing much just got bored, and wanted to know if you wanted to come over and hang out?"

I pulled my phone away from my face and looked at the time. "hmm 11:45 P.M. ok I guess I can go for a little while." I put the phone back against my ear.

"ok, sure. I will be there shortly."

We said our goodbyes and I hung up. I ran straight to my closet and pulled out a white tank top, black short, and flouresant green socks. I pulled them on and walked my way down the hall and went into the bathroom. I took one look in the mirror and panicked. I screamed,

"I LOOK LIKE A GOD DAMN TRAIN WRECK!"

I quickly blow dried my hair and ran a brush through it. I opened my cabinet; I pulled out my eyeliner and mascara. I put them both on and left. As soon as I reached the top of the stairs, thunder shook my entire house, and lighting struck.

"FUCK!"

I said to myself as the power went out. I took off down the stairs and out the door. Closing and locking it behind me.

I ran down the street looking for the only black house on the street. The rain was pouring soaking all of my clothes, and making putting on makeup and fixing my hair, pointless. I ran faster just hoping to get out this god damn rain soon. I ran past house after house and it didn't feel like I was going anywhere. Until I saw the big, fancy, black house. I ran up the stairs and knocked on the door. No answer. I knocked again, and I heard the door unlock and he opened it. Mmm there he was. Sasuke Uchiha. He looked at me and said,

"hey there beautiful."

I took one look at him and sighed. He looked as sexy as he always does. His silky soft, long, black hair, his hot body that I'm oh so jealous of, the tight Avenged Sevenfold shirt that looks so good on him, the form fitting skinny jeans and the etnies, and not to forget that 'bad boy' smile, and those gorgeous onyx eyes that just make me melt. He took one look at me and saw that the rain drenched my of course white shirt and you could see right through it. My cheeks turned red when I looked at him and saw him looking through my shirt. He pulled me inside and closed the door behind me, and continued to look. I brought my arms up to my chest to cover it, but he quickly reached up and stopped me with his own hand. He gazed up into my eyes and pulled me closer to him. Our bodies touched and he brought me in for a deep passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me as close as possible. I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck to make the kiss even deeper. He backed me up and pushed me against the door, making a thudding noise. We parted from the kiss and I whimpered from the lack of contact. He took one look at me, picked me up and took me upstairs to his room.

He placed me softly on his bed and kiss me. Before I had the chance to react he already was pulling away and was licking, biting and sucking at my neck. I felt a shock go through my body. It felt so fucking good. He nibbled on my ear. I wasn't expecting that, but I defiantly wasn't complaining. I couldn't deny the fact that I liked it. He pulled back and looked at me. I looked into his gorgeous blue eyes. I reached up and kissed him. He returned the kiss and he pushed me back. He reached his hand down and grabbed the bottom of shirt. He pulled it up and over my head. Then he slid off my shorts. Korey sat back and looked at me. I tried to cover myself up, but he said,

"don't worry about it baby. Your body is beautiful. You are gorgeous. There is nothing you need to be ashamed of."

I lowered my arms and let him look. I could feel his eyes scanning all over my body Sasuke's eyes never remained in one spot to long. Probably because he didn't want me to feel uncomfortable. Then he stopped at my face and that was the only place that his eyes lingered at. He looked at me and said

"wow babe, you're so beautiful. I don't see what there is to be embarrassed about. I love you and everything about you."

He sat up and took off his shirt.

That's when I decided to screw it. I was 19. I knew I loved this boy. We were together for 5 years. That was good enough for me.

I grabbed hold of his very broad shoulders and flipped him over. I licked and rubbed his hot body from top to bottom. I head every little moan and whimper. I made sure I never left anything unattended. Except one spot in particular. I glanced up at him to make sure he wanted me to continue. I looked and he gave me a reassuring nod. But he told me,

"you don't have to if you don't want to babe. I wouldn't ever make you do something you wouldn't want to do."

I looked back up at him and I nodded. I turned back to what I was doing. I left open mouth kisses the whole way down his chest. I fumbled with his button but I got it undone. I unzipped his pants with my teeth. I think he seemed to like that because when I looked up at him he had a very large smirk on his face. I pulled down his pants and completely removed them. I had a very strong feeling those pants were not going to be need anytime soon. I came back up and went to take off his boxers, but to find a very sexy boy catching my lips in his. He leaned and liked my ear. He opened his mouth and when he spoke the hot air that came out of his mouth hit my ear and it tickled. What he said sent chills down my spine and made me realize that I couldn't stop there. He said,

"now that I see what you can do, let's see how talented that mouth of yours really is. Suck me."

That's when I lost it. I knew something was going to happen tonight and I hope it would happen soon. I waited so fucking long. I have known him since we were in the academy. We were never well behaved, but we always knew that it would be fun when we got together. I was hoping that I was finally going to get a release from this hell I have been living in. it has been nothing but restraint every time I was with him. We were always to young, but that is all about to change. I knew this was it. This was the moment we have both wanted since we were 14 years old. I needed this boy. Right here and right now. I have a strong feeling he has been going through the same torture I have been going through since day 1.

I didn't want my thoughts to get in the way of what I was about to do. I have done this plenty of times before, but for some reason this time I was nervous and I felt like it was the first time all over again.

Sasuke looked at me with a worried look in eyes. I glanced back up at him reassuring him that I was ok.

I pulled off his boxers and let them drop off onto the floor. I took one look at the wonderful think in front of my face. Wow I never noticed how big he has grown over the years. Hmmm well it's hot. It's big. I want to suck off my boyfriend.

I grabbed his oh so big dick and stoked it once. I felt him twitch. I licked it ounce, and I heard him take a deep breath. I continued and I put the whole thing in my mouth. Yummy he tasted to fucking good. I was licking up and down his shaft, and taking in all the sexy sounds he was making. I looked at him and his head was hanging back and he was moaning. God that is one hell of a sight to see. Every time I looked up at him I saw something hotter every time. My underwear were getting soaked in my own juices. I needed release soon. I knew he was the only one who could help me.

I kept bobbing my head up and down trying to take him deeper into my mouth every time. His head was hitting the back of my throat. I didn't mind. All I cared about was that Sasuke liked it. I love the sounds he was making. Every noise I heard just made me take him in deeper and deeper. I pulled it out of my mouth and I gently liked the head. I could tell he was coming close. I put him back into my mouth and finished off. He came and it tasted so fucking good. I drank down every drop. I couldn't get enough.

I sat up and straddled his chest. He was breathing so hard, but I found to be pretty hot. He was still whimpering. I love the sounds he make. Once he caught his breath he looked at me and said,

"my god that felt so fucking good, but it's my turn to see how you taste."

He rolled me onto my back and he took off my bra. It was hot pink with pale pink lace trimming it. He took one of my boobs into his mouth and sucked.

"uhh god!"

That was all I could say. It felt amazing.

He licked and sucked on the left one while he rubbed and played with the right one. Then he switched places.

Oh my god this boy can make anything feel good.

He stopped and kissed me, but it was only brief. He licked his way down to my underwear. They matched my bra and I think he liked them. He took them off and licked my inner thigh. That sent chills right down my spine.

"oh my god Sasuke! Your such a fucking tease!" I moaned as he worked his way closer and closer to the spot I want to feel him.

"PLEASE SASUKE PLEASE! DONT TORTURE ME LIKE THIS!"

He stopped what he was doing; he took one look at me and whispered in the sexiest voice he could possible get out,

"if you want it so fucking bad, let me hear you beg for it."

I hesitated a moment, but just a moment.

"PLEASE STOP TEASING ME! JUST GIVE IT TO ME! LET ME FEEL YOU! OH GOD SASUKE PLEASE!"

That defiantly caught his attention because his tongue was so deep inside me it was driving me insane. He moved his tongue around and hitting so many sweet spots. He pulled his tongue out and liked my clit. I threw my head back and moaned. Sasuke took his middle finger and put inside me. He thrusted it in and out of me. I didn't know how much torture I could take. I need this boy NOW! Sasuke stopped and he came up and met my face. He licked his fingers and said,

"Mmm you taste so fucking good. I could eat you all fucking day"

He kissed me. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance. I opened my mouth and our tongues met. They danced. The sensation was incredible. I loved making out with him. He has the softest lips I think I have ever felt. I stopped a moment just to hold him. I whispered in his ear,

"Sasuke this is what I know we have both wanted for a while now. Lets finally release ourselves from this torment. Fuck me Sasuke. Take me. Make me scream your name."

He stopped a moment and hugged me and held me close.

"I will Sakura. I love you. I always have I always will. Now let's have some fun."

He pushed me onto my back and kissed me. He got on top of me and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He slowly slid his large dick into me. I shook and shivered at every inch that went in. When he got all of himself inside me, he hesitated till I was used to it. I nodded to him, and he pulled out and slammed himself back into me. My mind went blank. It felt incredible. He was pounding himself into me. I screamed,

"HOLY FUCK SASUKE! FUCK ME BABY! FUCK ME HARDER! AHH SASUKEEEEEE!"

I could hear his breath getting heavy he was moaning and gasping. He held onto my hips as he drove himself inside me harder, deeper and faster each time. I was losing myself. Sasuke was throwing his head back and yelling my name. it was music to my ears. I loved it. He rocked our bodies I was tangling my fingers in his hair pulling and tugging wanting more. He shoved his tongue down my throat and drove his dick into me multiple times. Everything around me was turning into a blur. I knew I was coming close. I was screaming and begging for release. He pounded me. trying to go deeper each time. He rested his body against mine and slammed himself into me. he moaned in to my ear. My god this was fucking hot! He bit my neck, and he left a mark. He marked me as his. I moaned his name one last time until I heard from Sasuke,

"OH FUCK! IM GONNA…IM GONNA CUM! OH GOD! FUUUUUCK! AHHHHHHHHHHH SAKURAAAA!"

Everything went white. It finally happened. He collapse on top of me and the sweat from the two of us soaked us. Sasuke was breathing heavy. I gently ran my hands through his hair and kissed his forehead. He rolled beside me and turned me toward him. he pulled me close to him until our bodies touched. He kissed me. the cool air was chilling from the sweat on our bodies. I shivered. Sasuke reached down and grabbed the white sheet and pulled it on top of us. He held me and told me,

"I love you so fucking much Sakura Haruno. I always will."

He took a deep breath and I asked what was wrong. He looked me straight into my eyes and he pulled out a little black velvet box. He opened it and it was a little diamond ring, and asked,

"how would you like to become Sakura Uchiha?" "I want to spend my life with you forever."

I squealed with all the energy I had left and I hugged him I said yes and he put the ring on my finger. We fell asleep in each other's arms, and we never forgot that night.


End file.
